A change and difference
by Flame-Fist-Ace
Summary: What if James and Lily didn't die in Voldemorts attack and what if while hiding from Dumbledore that they make new friends and meet up with old ones. manipulative Dumbledore and plenty of Ron bashing. Don't like don't read. rated T. H/Hr Soul-bond
1. Plan gone wrong

**A change and diffence**

**A/N this is my first Harry Potter fic and I've been reading stories like this for a while and I'm itching to get started on this story. I've gotten so many Ideas that I nearly had to make a list just to remember them all! If any parts of my story are similar to other stories then please DON'T point it out because it's most likely I already know and I'm doing my best to make my story as different as possible. This is a Harmony story with a manipulative Dumbledore and a fair amount of Ron bashing so deal with it. Don't like, don't read it is as simple as that. Enjoy! ****^_^**

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT own Harry Potter, ©J.K. Rowling**

_Listening to; Satellite by Rise against _(Don't you just love shuffle?)

**Chapter One; Plan gone wrong**

**(Third person POV)**

*Outside Dursley residence, 1st November 1981*

As soon as the clock struck midnight a tall, thin man with long silver hair and matching beard appeared out of nowhere, he was wearing long green robes and half-moon spectacles behind which were twinkling blue eyes. For a second he looked up and down the street of Privet Drive then spotted a tabby cat that was sitting on the wall of number four. The curious thing about this cat was that it had strange markings around its eyes and that it had been sitting on that wall all day non-moving, not even when the, rather large, owner of number four tried to chase it off.

The tall man chuckled lightly "I should have known." he reached into his long robe and pulled out a silver lighter, he flicked it open but instead of a small flame appearing, the light from the nearest street lamps went out. He repeated this action until the only light street lamps looked like pin pricks in the distance. He turned back to the tabby cat to see it had disappeared and in its place was a stern looking woman also wearing green robes and a green witches hat, her auburn hair was pulled up into a tight bun, she wore square glasses that matched the markings on the tabby cat. "Hello Dumbledore." she said calmly, Dumbledore approached the stern woman "Good to see you too Professor McGonagall, lemon drop?" he offered her a paper bag, she looked at them with a puzzled expression for a moment before shaking her head and saying "This is not the time for 'lemon drops' I want to get straight to the point." Dumbledore nodded "Very well then."

"Is it true what people are saying... that Lily and James Potter are... _dead_?" Dumbledore inclined his head slightly, McGonagall burst into tears "Oh Dumbledore, what about poor Harry, surely he will go to Sirius?" the old man shook his head "He will be staying here." he pointed at number four "It's the best place for him." a look of horror crossed McGonagall's usually stern face "You don't mean these people! They are the least like us as is physically possible! I saw the boy kicking his mother up the street screaming for sweets. Harry would surely be abused here!" they were interrupted by a low rumbling coming from behind them, they turned around and a few seconds later a large motor cycle landed just in front of them. If the motor cycle was big then the man on it was giant, he was twice the size of a normal man and at least five times as wide, he had a ragged black hair and a scruffy black beard "Hello professors." said the giant stepping off the motor cycle. "Ah Hagrid, I wasn't expecting you for five more minutes, where did you find this motor cycle, may I ask?" quizzed Dumbledore "I got loan of it from young Sirius Black."

Dumbledore smiled slightly, "I see, do you have Harry?" Hagrid shifted uncomfortably "Ah, 'bout that, when I got ter the Potter's house an' it was mostly destroyed but when I got inside, I looked for Harry but he wasn't there nor was James or Lily." The ever present twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes went out instantly, his plan had been for nothing. Professor McGonagall on the other hand looked hopeful to say the least "You mean to that Lily and James might just be alive?" Hagrid nodded cheerfully because James and Lily where two of his closest friends when they were at school.

*30 minutes earlier, Godric's Hollow, 31st October*

Lily Potter had just finished bathing little Harry and was setting him down for the night, she straightened up and thought of how she and James were trapped in this little cottage and hated every minute of it, she blamed Dumbledore because he had taken an unhealthy interest in Harry from the moment he was born, from that point on she didn't trust him in the slightest. When she told James of his suspicions he agreed with her and so did Sirius and Remus. They played along with Dumbledore hoping that at least he would get them out of this mess.

James suddenly ran into the room holding his broom "He's here, the bastard is here, go take my broom and go, I'll hold him off." Lily instantly started to panic "James I'm not leaving you." they heard with front door of their cottage burst through and a high, cold, cruel laugh echoed through the home "Lily get out of here! He'll kill you and Harry!" Lily wouldn't budge an inch "No! I'm not leaving you to fight this monster on your own!"

A hooded figure walked through the door of Harrys' room "Give me the child, now" he demanded, James and Lily stood in front of Harrys' cot "We'll never give you Harry to you, you bastard!" James yelled at the figure '_He would make an excellent Death eater, I'll cast the imperious curse on him once I'm done with the boy.' _thought the figure "Step aside! Lord Voldemort commands you!" James and Lily glared at Voldemort "You'll never get our son!" they said in unison. Voldemort sighed "I will make you my followers once I'm done. _Stuptifi_" James and Lily fell to the ground unconscious. Voldemort let out another cruel laugh then turned on Harry "Now die young one. _Avada kedravra_!" a green light burst from the end of his wand but the green light hit the boy on the forehead and did the most unexpected thing possible... it bounced off him and struck the original caster.

Feeling his power slip from him, Voldemort fled Godric's hollow. James and Lily woke up ten minutes later to find Harry crying but no Voldemort. Silent tears of joy slid down Lily's cheeks "Our son beat him, our one year old son defeated the darkest wizard ever!" she picked up Harry and spotted a lightning shaped scar just above his right eye but just thought that it was caused by the killing curse, she lulled him back to sleep then the horrid thought struck her "James." Lily turned to her husband, who was laughing and cheering "We need to get out of here, Dumbledore wants Harry, we need to go!" James stopped mid cheer "Right, I'll contact Sirius." James picked up his broom and he and Lily hopped on then they flew off towards London.

They landed on the inner suburbs of London and quickly bought a room in the nearest hotel they could find. Once they were in their room James pulled out a circular mirror and said "Sirius." a handsome faced man with shaggy black hair appeared in the mirror and he looked livid "James! I know who the spy is! It's Peter, I'm going to kill that fuckin' bastard!" James was shocked by the news but took a deep breath "Calm down Sirius, use what little brains you have and get your ass over here, I'll explain when you get here." He gave Sirius the address of the hotel and he nodded then was gone. Lily walked over to James and wrapped a comforting arm around her husband who was muttering "Does ten years of friendship mean nothing to him?" Lily sighed "James, if he comes anywhere near us then he'll pay with his life, I'm just as angry as you are with the worm's betrayal but we need to keep a level head and avoid Dumbledore for now." James looked thoughtful for a second but was interrupted by Sirius bursting through the door of their room "Prongs! What happened?" James stood up and patted his best friend on the shoulder "Voldemort attacked us tonight and stunned Lily and me after saying that he would make us his followers but when we came round, he was gone, Harry was crying and he has a lightning shaped scar just above his right eye." Sirius was in shock "You mean to say a one year old defeated the darkest wizard in a century?" James and Lily nodded, Sirius broke out in a huge idiotic grin "I have the best godson EVER!" he did a happy dance while James and Lily laughed at his antics.

When he calmed down they decided that after a night's sleep James and Lily would live in muggle London until Harry was old enough to go to Hogwarts but would keep him in touch with magic, only Sirius and Remus would know where they would be staying and when they could they would confidentially tell McGonagall because she was the only other person that James and Lily trusted enough to let in on their secret. With that out of way they went for a peaceful night's sleep... at least until little Harry decided to wake them up.

*Headmasters office Hogwarts, 1st November 1981*

The next morning Dumbledore found himself pacing his office thinking of what went wrong with his plan and what he could do to fix it. He sensed that over the last few months that Lily and James had stopped trusting him but he dismissed it but if they really did stop trusting him and they were indeed still alive then he would have trouble getting Harry to trust him. He had to find out if the Potter's were still living then find out where they were hiding out.

The door to his office opened and in stepped Severus Snape "Hello Severus, what brings you to my office this early in the morning?" Dumbledore greeted the potions master; Severus walked up to Dumbledore and asked "Is Lily still alive? Because Professor McGonagall told me that she might be." the old headmaster sighed "I do not know Severus but I intend to find out as soon as I can." the potions master nodded and headed out the door. Dumbledore returned to his pacing. After ten minutes of pacing and thinking he had an idea of what Lily and James would do - they would probably contact Sirius and Remus then hide somewhere in the muggle world, he decided to search London first.

*Lily and James Potter's hotel room, 1st November 1981*

Lily was woken the next morning by Harry crying, she got up and picked Harry up out of his crib, once she had quietened him down she fed him and decided to get dressed then wait for James to wake up. Once James was up and dressed they grabbed Harry and went for breakfast.

After breakfast they wrote a letter to McGonagall explaining what they planned on doing and not to tell Dumbledore anything because of their suspicions of him. Sirius came to them and told them that he had found them a nice little terrace house in the inner part of London and took them to see it. I it was on Victoria Street **(A/N I know that there is a Victoria Street in London) **It had two bedrooms, one for Harry and one for Lily and James, it had a nice homely feel to it, "It's perfect Sirius, who knew you were good at house hunting of all things?" said Lily once they looked round, Sirius chuckled "Growing up with pureblood lunatics has its merits no matter how few." they shared a small laugh "When can we make an offer?" asked James, Sirius shrugged "Straight away I guess."

The next day the Potters made an offer for the house and one month later they got a letter saying that they had gotten the house and could move in when they wanted so they moved in on the 2nd December. The next day they got a call at their door and there stood two parents and their daughter "Hello I'm Dan Granger, this is my wife Emma and our daughter Hermione, we would like to welcome you to our neighbourhood." Lily invited the Grangers in to their new home, Lily dragged James aside "Now no pranks or practical jokes," then she went and got Harry.

Little Harry, eager to show off his new walking skills, walked with his mother into the living room where the Grangers were waiting with Hermione. Lily had put a charm on Harry so that it hid his scar because she wanted to avoid awkward questions. As soon as Harry made an appearance Emma doted over Harry and Hermione walked up to him and said "I'm Hermione Granger." she planted a kiss on his cheek and he giggled and replied "Hermi," and hugged her. The parents laughed at how their children were acting "I can hear wedding bells already." James joked "It's true it's our Hermione has stolen Harry's heart already." Emma laughed as they watched Hermione show Harry a picture book that she brought with her "I'm actually amazed at how well Harry has taken to her because he normally doesn't trust people till he's familiar with them." Lily smiled at how happy her baby looked.

They parents chatted about different things like the children and the Grangers' practice, they were dentists. Harry and Hermione were happy playing with Harry's toys and playing different games. James said that he worked for the police, which technically wasn't a lie, when Lily looked over just in time to see a book floating through the air then land gently into Hermione's hands and Harry started clapping and cheering "Hermi witch, mummy witch!" Emma and Dan instantly looked worried and picked up Hermione, to Harry's dismay, then started making excuses about what happened, the only reason James and Lily didn't say anything sooner was because they were just shocked to see that Hermione was a witch.

When James snapped out of his shock he raised a hand to quieten the Grangers "Look don't worry about it, Harry's the same." To say the Grangers were shocked would be an understatement , "Wha-what do you mean?" Lily picked up Harry "Harry does things that that as well and I want to show you something to prove that we're not joking." Lily pulled out her wand and flicked it in the direction of the coal fire which light up even thought they was no coal in it at all. Dan and Emma gawked open mouthed while Harry and Hermione just giggled and clapped "Mummy witch!" Harry cheered "I was in the same position as a child, my parents had no idea what to do, they took me for checkups but there was nothing physically or mentally wrong with me." Dan and Emma exchanged glances "So you mean that my only daughter is a witch?" Lily and James nodded "Just there is nothing wrong with it because I'm a witch, which I have just proven to you and James here, is a wizard." Lily said giving James a hit on the back of the head "Daddy wizard!" Harry cheered again. Dan sighed "Well I think that that is the only explanation for it, I guess." Emma sighed and nodded in agreement, Lily and James were happy even though they were taking it easier than expected.

"Well at least we'll have help with the magic." Emma stated happily, she put Hermione down and Lily put Harry down as well then the both went back to playing.

One thing is for sure, things are going to be much more interesting.

**A/N There chapter one outta the way, please review because I may have a load of ideas for this story but that doesn't mean I know how to put them into the story sadly so I'd be glad of some help. Until next time, Antío.**


	2. Return to the Magical World

**A Change and Difference**

**A/N Wow, just wow I got 7 reviews in about two hours of this story, I'm all warm and fuzzy inside and it has nothing to do with the boiling hot chicken soup I had 5 minutes ago, I'm absolutely thrilled about how much you guys and girls are enjoying my story, I promise that I will overcome my lazy-ass syndrome and update this story as much as I possibly can! I plan on being a writer and writing my own stories when I'm old enough and thank you, my readers for giving me this kind of support because it only makes my writing better. I want to thank 'mad eye harry' and 'the dark euphie' for pointing out mistakes and giving me more excellent ideas. Now on with the show, Enjoy!**** ^_^**

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT own Harry Potter ©J.K. Rowling**

_Listening to; 'When I Come Around' by Green Day_

**Chapter Two; Return to the Magical World**

**(Third Person POV)**

*Potter's home, 31st July 1991*

It had been ten years since the Potters had told the Grangers that their daughter was a witch and from then on they had been great friends but as for Harry and Hermione, they were inseparable, or as Hermione put it when she was five, 'the bestest friends ever!' They had their first sleep over when they were seven, they always told each other everything and stayed by each other's side. Lily and James were pleased that Harry had such a great friend to be with and that feeling was shared with Dan and Emma about Hermione. Harry started to call Dan and Emma, Uncle Dan and Aunt Em while Hermione called Lily and James, Aunt Lily and Uncle James.

Lily and James had told Dan and Emma about Dumbledore and thankfully they managed to go ten years without being found out. Sirius, Remus and McGonagall would call in from time to time to update them on what Dumbledore was doing and any other thing that went on in the magical world like Quiddic; oh how James missed it, and the Ministry. They would also give Harry and Hermione the basics of the magical subjects; Lily would give them the basics on Charms and Potions, James and occasionally McGonagall would give them the basics on Transfiguration, Occlumency and Legilimency and Sirius and Remus would teach them Defence against the Dark Arts.

Today was Harry's eleventh birthday and always it was rather small not that anyone minded because it was less to clean up which was a relief for Sirius and James. Harry came running into the living room followed by Hermione "Wow!" Harry exclaimed looking at the decorations, the fair amount of presents and then his gaze landed on the cake "Nice cake!" Everyone laughed and Hermione hit him lightly on the arm "You idiot."

Harry walked to the far end of the room where everyone was standing. Harry's parties always had the same people at them, those people being Emma, Dan, Sirius, Remus and McGonagall. "So Pup, how's it going?" Sirius asked his godson who was eyeing the cake hungrily.

"Everything's good Padfoot, I just can't wait to get stuck into the cake." Harry said. Sirius let out a bark like laugh. Remus chuckled "You'd be forgiven if you thought Harry was raised by Sirius and not James and Lily, with the amount he eats."

"HEY!" Sirius and Harry shouted in unison while everyone else burst out laughing again. "Why don't you open you presents now Harry and Hermione can help," said Lily leading Harry away from the food and over to the pile of presents. Harry was much easier to persuade when Hermione was mentioned, he and Hermione ran over to the pile of presents and started to rip them open. Harry got a self updating book on all the Quiddich teams in Britain and Ireland from Remus, a mini potions kit from his parents, some fantasy novels from Dan and Emma and a book full of practical jokes from Sirius which Harry intended to use when he next got the chance.

"Harry, Hermione I have a gift for the two of you." McGonagall said.

Harry and Hermione perked up immediately "Really? Thanks Aunt Minnie!" Harry exclaimed happily.

"Here, it's your Hogwarts letter." Harry and Hermione took the letters from McGonagall and opened them straight away. The letters read;

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

He and Hermione were almost literally jumping for joy with the excitement of going to Hogwarts even if the headmaster was trying to control them. They pulled out a second piece of parchment.

_**First-year students will require:**_

_**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**_

_**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**_

_**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**_

_**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**_

_**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.**_

_**COURSE BOOKS**_

_**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda Goshawk**_

_**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

_**1 wand**_

_**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**_

_**1 set of glass or crystal phials**_

_**1 telescope set**_

_**1 brass scales**_

_**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

James sighed "I always hated that rule." Everyone, bar Sirius who just nodded in agreement, rolled their eyes at him.

"So when do we go to Diagon Alley?" asked Hermione who was still bouncing with excitement.

"We'll go once Harry's party is over and everything is cleared away," said Lily "But what are we going to do when we get to Diagon Alley, we'll have to explain ourselves to everyone, won't we?"

James, Sirius, McGonagall and Remus nodded, "I suggest you put glamour charms on yourselves so that you are not recognised." stated Remus "Then put a charm over Harry's scar to hide it as well." Harry subconsciously rubbed his scar and shifted slightly because knowing that he was famous made him uncomfortable and needless to say Hermione didn't like it either, she hated seeing Harry, the one who stood up her for even if it meant that he would have no other friends, upset.

"Hmm, Moony makes a good point there; I see nothing wrong with it." said James, he then turned to Lily "You can do the honours."

Lily scoffed at her husband "You're nice, making me do all the work." James just grinned sheepishly at her.

The rest of Harry's party went by without a hitch and when it was time to eat the cake, Sirius and Harry were the first to grab a slice of it and the first for seconds. Lily, Emma and McGonagall sat back and watched as Harry, Hermione, James, Sirius and Remus played a load of different games together. When it was time they all cleaned up and said good bye to McGonagall then Lily cast the glamour charms on herself, James and Harry. Lily gave herself short brown hair and stormy grey eyes, James' change gave him shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes while Harry just had his scar removed.

The Potters, the Grangers, Remus and Sirius made their way down to Diagon alley to buy all Harry and Hermione's school stuff. Once they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron James and Lily told Harry and Hermione not to talk to anyone inside so that they wouldn't get mobbed by admirers or people wanting answers. When they walked inside they saw the last person they'd ever want to meet... Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was sitting at the bar talking to the bartender, the group tried to make their way around him without him noticing but sadly that was too much to ask for, Dumbledore turned round and faced them. "Ah Lily, James how nice it is to see you again, care to join me for a drink?" he said pleasantly as whispers broke out around the pub at the mention of James and Lily's names.

James was the first to speak up "What are you talking about?"

Dumbledore sighed and said "My dear James I know it's you, I have known you too long to not recognise you or Lily."

At this point the group was starting to panic but Lily and James managed to stay calm and composed but they knew that Dumbledore knew it was them so they dropped the act.

"What do you want Dumbledore?" hissed Lily.

Dumbledore just continued to smile pleasantly them "I would like to make some arrangements with you but I'd like a more private place to make them." He called over the bartender and asked for a private room upstairs "Come with me if you please." the old headmaster walked up the stairs with Lily and James in tow.

Sirius, Remus, Dan and Emma continued their way to Diagon Alley. When Sirius opened up the gate into Diagon Alley, Hermione, Dan, Emma and Harry stared in awe at the extensive amount of shops and stalls there where.

"So guys, what do ya think?" asked Remus cheerfully to the group.

He got a mix of "Amazing!" "Spectacular!" "Wonderful." "Brilliant!" and "I've seen better," to which he hit Sirius around the head.

"Hey, Moony what did Dumbledore mean when he said, 'make arrangements'?" asked Harry as they made their way down the street.

Remus thought for a moment, "Well I heard a rumour that Dumbledore wanted to take Harry to live at Lily's sister's house but I'm not too sure."

Hermione heard this and wasn't exactly happy with the news, "Nobody is taking Harry away!" and she latched herself to Harry's arm causing him to blush. Dan and Emma smiled at their daughter; they thought it was sweet how much she cared for Harry.

*Private room, Leaky Cauldron, 31st July 1991*

Once up the stairs Lily and James removed the glamour charms on themselves and turned to Dumbledore. They didn't trust the old man as far as they could throw him and they both knew that it wasn't very far.

"What do you want from us old man?" asked James venomously.

"I want to make arrangements about Harry's safety." He replied calmly "I would like to send Harry to Lily's sister's house to live there."

Lily and James narrowed their eye and had their wands ready in case they needed them "No ways is my only son going to Petunias house to live, she and her husband _despise _magic, Harry would be neglected - no, abused there!" Lily exclaimed.

"I see your point but I can put up defences to protect Harry from any dangers, you must think of the greater good." Dumbledore said in his most grandfatherly tone.

James and Lily were outraged, if this old man wasn't so powerful, they would curse him into the next millennia, "I repeat; I. Am. Not. Sending. My. Only. Son. To. Live. At. The Dursley's!" James spat at Dumbledore through clenched teeth.

Lily was able to keep calm even though she wanted to run through Dumbledore for a short cut, "Even if we sent Harry to the Dursley's then would James, Hermione or I be able to see him?" Dumbledore shook his head in response.

"No, it would be too risky." He stated plainly. Now Lily and James were livid.

"You stay away from my family or I won't be held responsible for what I do to you!" James hissed and both he and Lily stormed out of the room putting the glamour charms back on.

*Outside in Diagon Alley, 31st July 1991*

James and Lily were still furious at Dumbledore for even suggesting that they send Harry to the Dursley's but their anger softened when they saw Harry and Hermione walk out of Eeylops OwlEmporiumholding their own owls.

"Hey there kiddo, what ya got there?" asked James as he ruffled Harry's hair.

Harry grinned "Uncle Moony got me and Hermione owls, I named mine Hedwig!" he stroked his snowy white owl through its cage.

"What did you call yours, Hermione?" Lily asked smiling at Hermione.

"I called mine Athene because owls are said to be intelligent and they were Athena's sacred animal." she said happily.

"So what did Dumbles want to talk to you about?" asked Dan curiously, James and Lily's eyes flashed dangerously.

"The old git wanted to take Harry away from us and send him to my sister's to live." Lily seethed, Remus patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"He said it was for Harry's _'safety'_, bullshit if you ask me." James continued angrily while Dan and Emma gasped because they had been told about Lily's sister and her husband and they agreed that it would be inhuman to send a wizard to them. Sirius had set himself on a rant about how Dumbledore should be shoved into an old folk's home that specialises in nut jobs and Remus was muttering something about fireworks, an enlargement charm, a fire charm and Dumbledore's office.

Hermione latched herself to Harry's arm again turning him bright red again, Lily smiled when she saw this she smiled at how close her son and Hermione were, '_they would be great together.'_ she thought to herself.

Harry and Hermione had gotten their books, cauldron and potion ingredients already, all that was left were their school robes and wands so they made their way to Madame Malkins' Robes for All Occasions. There was a boy with a long pointed nose and slick white blonde hair being fitted, James, Lily, Dan, Emma, Harry and Hermione walked in. Sirius and Remus went off to Gamble and Jape's Joke Shop with their heads together scribbling on a piece of parchment talking about 'getting back at someone'.

"Hogwarts too?" asked Madame Malkin walking up to the group, Harry and Hermione nodded eagerly "Good there is a boy already being sorted out."

The boy eyed each of the Potters in turn but looked like someone had shoved a piece of dung under his nose when he spotted the Grangers, he made a sneering gesture towards them which made Harry want to lash out at him but Lily put a hand on his shoulder to calm her son.

They waited for the long nosed boy to be done being fitted, as he left the store he bumped past Hermione then was tripped by Harry, when he regained his composure he glared at Harry who had an innocent look on his face. The boy huffed and then walked out of the shop. James gave his son a hi-five "That's my boy!" Lily looked rather amused at her husband and son's antics while Hermione just rolled her eyes at Harry.

When Harry and Hermione got their robes fitted they made their way to Olivander's, Lily and James rather liked the old wand maker despite how strange he was. They entered the store and instantly Hermione and Harry got the feeling of being in a library, a very old magical library.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter, I've been wondering when I'd be seeing you." a soft voice spoke which made everyone jump. A fragile looking man walked out from behind some shelves.

"Hi," replied Harry rather nervously.

Mr. Olivander spoke to each person in turn then turned back to Harry and Hermione. Taking out a tape measure, he said, "Hold out your wand arm." The two kids held out their right arm, the wand maker measured from shoulder to finger tip, elbow to wrist, shoulder to ground and around the head. As he did this he told them that each wand is different and they wouldn't be able to work with another's wand.

Olivander disappeared behind his shelves again and came back a few seconds later holding a pile of long thin boxes. He decided to get Hermione her wand first; it took a few minutes. "Here try this one, ten inches, griffon wing feather, made of rowan, quite springy." he said. Olivander gave her the wand with a happy twinkle in his large silvery eyes. Hermione suddenly felt a warm tingle in her fingers and gold and red sparks flew out the end of the wand.

It took even longer to get Harry a wand, everyone including Harry was getting impatient whereas Mr. Olivander, well he just seemed to get happier and happier that by the end of it all he was nearly jumping with joy, "Give this one a go, it's an unusual combination, holly and phoenix feather, eleven and a quarter inches, nice and supple."

Harry took it and like Hermione he felt a warm tingle in his fingers then there was a jet of gold and red sparks. Olivander seemed rather intrigued by this "Curious, very curious."

Everyone exchanged glances and Harry spoke up first "Excuse me sir, but what's curious?"

The old wand maker turned to him and said "Well, the phoenix, whose tail feather is in that wand, gave just one more and the wand that attacked you all those years ago is the brother of your wand."

After that shocking and frankly disturbing piece of information they paid seven galleons for each wand and headed home.

One thought crossed everyone's mind, today had been a very eventful day altogether.

**A/N I got chapter two done and I'm extremely pleased with what everyone thinks of my story, I'll keep on with story even if I don't continue my other ones. Remember to review because it makes the world go round and puppies smile. Until next time, Antío!**


	3. On the Hogwarts Express

**A Change and Difference**

**A/N Hey all! here's chapter three for you, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! Once again I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and all. I'll try and update daily and if I can't do that I'll update as often as I can, hopefully at least once a week. Now on with the story, Enjoy! ****^_^**

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT own Harry Potter T-T ©J.K. Rowling**

_Listening to; Falling Inside the Black by Skillet_

**Chapter Three; On the Hogwarts Express**

**(Third Person POV)**

*Kings Cross Station, 1st September 1991*

The end of summer had come too soon for the Potters and the Grangers especially for Harry and Hermione, even though they were excited to be going to Hogwarts they were sad that they had to leave their parents behind.

Lily and James didn't bother putting the glamour charms on because Lily said that they were going to be found out anyways but as James put it, 'They couldn't be arsed." then Lily gave him a smack on the back of the head and told him off for swearing in front of Harry. As the two families's made their way over to the pillar in between platforms nine and ten James and Lily spotted a certain redheaded family just in front of them but made sure to show no signs of recognition.

They entered on to platform nine and three quarters, the redheaded family where further up on the platform so James and Lily made sure to keep everyone away from them, the James, Lily, Dan and Emma helped left their kids trunks and owls onto the train.

"Good luck you two and make sure you write as soon as you find out what houses you're in, ok?" Lily said feeling tears coming on.

"Don't worry mum, I'll write as much as possible." Harry said giving his mum and dad a hug before hopping on the train.

"Make sure you study hard and keep Harry out of trouble." Emma said hugging Hermione.

Hermione laughed "I'll do my best but no promises on Harry because he normally manages to drag me into his pranks as well." they heard Harry shout from the train "HEY!" Hermione jumped on the train after giving Dan and Emma one last hug.

"It's amazing how fast they grow up, isn't it?" said James as they watch Harry and Hermione walk down the train to find a compartment "I mean , it feels like only yesterday that we meat yous two and Hermione."

They all nodded in agreement "I know, I'm really happy to see how close Harry and Hermione are because any time Hermione got scared or upset Harry would comfort her or she would just latch herself to him." Emma said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, Harry always help Hermione have fun and Hermione makes sure that Harry doesn't get into trouble, I just hope that they make friends at Hogwarts." said Lily smiling.

The train started to move and Harry and Hermione leaned out the wind waving "By mum, bye dad!" the called happily. They waved their children off as the train rounded the corner and disappeared.

"Well, we'll be able to see them at Christmas, that's for sure." stated Dan thoughtfully.

*On the Hogwarts Express, 1st September 1991*

Harry and Hermione walked down the train for a bit and found and empty compartment. They chatted about what school was going to be like and what McGonagall was like as a teacher, when the train started to move and pick up speed they leaned out the window and waved to their parents until they rounded the corner. They sat for about five minutes before the compartment door opened and stood a rather worried looking boy with mousy brown hair.

"Mind if I-I join you b-because everywhere else is full." the boy stuttered and Harry and Hermione nodded and offered him a seat.

"I'm Neville Longbottom." the boy said.

"Oh, I know you, your mum is my godmother and my mum is yours!" Harry exclaimed making Hermione jump and hit him on the arm.

"Oh you're Harry Potter! My gran says you disappeared ten years ago, where did you go?" Neville asked enthusiastically.

"I can't tell where because Dumbles might be listening but I went into hiding." Harry lowered his voice so if anyone was eavesdropping wouldn't hear

Neville looked puzzled "Dumbles? You mean Dumbledore. Why don't you want Dumbledore to know where you've been hiding?" he asked.

Hermione leaned forward "Dumbles wants to use Harry for something so we don't trust him." she explained.

"And he tried to take me away from my parents and send me to live at my abusive aunt and uncle's house." Harry said, at the reminder of this Hermione hugged Harry's arm tightly.

Before Neville could ask any more questions, the compartment door opened to reveal a pretty looking girl with long black hair and a stoic expression, her brown eyes were expressionless.

"Mind if I sit here? The boys were I was sitting before were complete pervs." she said in a disgusted tone.

Harry was only too happy to get away from the topic of Dumbledore but was happy enough leave Hermione where she was "Sure, come on in." he said pointing to the seat empty seat beside Neville.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass by the way." she stated calmly "What are your names?"

"I'm Hermione Granger." said Hermione shaking Daphne's hand.

"I-I'm Neville Longbottom." Neville stuttered nervously.

"Harry Potter." Harry went to shake her hand but her eyes widened.

"You mean _the_ Harry Potter." she exclaimed, a look of shock crossed her face.

Harry sighed, he had been warned about his fame but that didn't make him accept it anymore "Yeah, I'm _the_ Harry Potter but please, I don't like it when people only see my fame so please just pretend I'm a normal person, ok?" Daphne nodded.

"What house do you two want to be in? Harry and I want to be in Gryffindor." Hermione said letting go of Harry.

"I hope to be in Gryffindor but Hufflepuff would be good enough." said Neville.

"I just hope I'm not in the same house as those perverts I was sitting with earlier but either Ravenclaw like my mum or Slytherin like my dad and just so you know I'm not a pureblood supremacy supporter." Harry and Hermione relaxed when they heard this.

The group talked for a bit more before another knock on the compartment door came, the door opened and there stood a tall, freckly boy with red hair. Harry instantly identified him as a Weasley.

He walked in and sat on the other side of Neville without even asking, "You know it's not polite to just barge in and just sit down without asking." Hermione informed him crossing her arms and glaring at him.

He sighed "Fine, can I sit here?" he asked grudgingly.

Harry didn't really like the way he spoke to Hermione "May as well." he glared at him as well. Neville didn't know what to do and Daphne wasn't too happy either.

"I'm Ron Weasley, now we got that out of the way, you two can go get the trolley woman and get us some food." he pointed to both Hermione and Daphne as he spoke. Harry's temper flared, he had developed his mother's temper.

Hermione and Daphne looked scandalised and Neville was just as shocked as the rest, "We don't have to do what you say so go find yourself, you got two, overly large, legs and use them!" Daphne spat at him.

The Weasley boy stood up looking angry, Harry and Neville jumped up as well fight him if needs be, "You're the girls here, so just leave me to talk to Harry." now Harry was furious.

"Never talk to my friends like that EVER!" Harry's voice rose with his temper. The Weasley didn't look fazed were as Neville and Hermione looked rather scared and Daphne tried her best not to be scared but failing.

"You think you're so big because you're famous, don't you." Ron hissed "You think that no one should share your fame, don't you?"

It took Hermione, Neville and Daphne to hold Harry back from jumping on Ron and strangling him.

"Calm down Harry, he's just jealous of you, he's not worth it!" Neville said glaring Ron.

"He's right Harry! Just calm down." exclaimed Hermione.

Ron just stood by and watched as Harry struggled against his friends. He turned a walked out bumping past a small girl with light brown hair, she apologised to him and walked in.

"I'm Susan Bones, can I?" Susan pointed towards the seat beside Harry, they nodded.

"Hey, wait I recognise your last name! Are you related to Amelia Bones?" Neville asked her. She nodded.

"She's my auntie. You must be Neville Longbottom, my aunt and your grandmother are good friends." she smiled slightly at him.

They all talked for a few more hours an when the trolley lady came by, Harry bought some of everything for him and Hermione to taste, they tried the chocolate frogs, liquorish wands, pumpkin pasties and Bertie Botts every flavoured beans. Harry and Hermione got between them pepper, sugar, grass, tripe, liver, sprouts, cheese, salt, and strawberry.

Suddenly the door to the compartment and the same boy with slick white blond hair and a long nose that Harry had tripped up in Madame Malkin's walked over to them with a look that plainly stated _I'm better than you_, he had two larger boys behind him, both looked like the needed sign posts just to figure out where their toes are, Harry scowled at him and sifted slightly closer to Hermione. Daphne looked disgusted at him "That's the pervy boy I was sitting with earlier." she whispered to them.

"Is Weasley telling the truth? That Harry Potter is in _this_ compartment." he asked them, Harry nooded.

The blonde boy turned to him; you must be Potter, the names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said extending his hand for Harry to take but he, Hermione and Daphne burst out laughing, while Neville, Susan and Malfoy plus his to gorilla buddies looked confused.

"What's so funny?" asked Neville.

Daphne calmed down enough to respond "That's a line that a muggle story character uses when he tries to seduce a lady or in Malfoy's case, a guy."

Malfoy caught on to what she meant "I'm not gay!" he exclaimed taking a step back from them.

"I'm actually rather shocked because he was trying and failing to flirt with me earlier." Daphne told the group while giggling.

"I'm NOT gay." Malfoy exclaimed once more.

Harry laughed ignoring Malfoy "I, for one, am not too surprised because any guy who spends this much time on his hair and cloths is either extremely effeminate or just plain gay and he doesn't seem like the effeminate type if you ask me." their group burst out laughing

"I agree with Harry." Susan giggled.

"Samers." said Hermione trying and failing to epic proportions to keep a straight face.

"I AM NOT GAY!" Malfoy yelled before running from the compartment, unfortunately his outburst got several people looking out of their compartments and laughing at Malfoy as he ran by.

The rest of the trip went by in a blur, they talked laughed and pulled a few jokes when the others weren't looking and obviously Harry and Hermione were pulling the most pranks and were also the hardest to prank because if you've been raised around people like James, Sirius and Remus then you learn a few tricks. They changed in to their robes when it was announced that they would be arriving in Hogsmade station in ten minutes. The train screeched to a halt and everyone got off leaving behind their luggage that would be brought to their houses later.

"Firs' year over here! Firs' years over here! C'mon now, hurry on." a loud bombing voice sounded over the chatter of students, Harry looked over and saw what looked like a giant, he was twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide.

The group of five kept close together so as not to get separated from each other, as they drew closer to the giant he looked bigger up close. Once all the first years where together, the giant lead them over to a pier, he told them to grab a boat but no more than four to one boat, this was a problem for the group of five because that meant that one of them would have to go on a separate boat.

"I'll go to a different boat; I'll meet up with you at the other end of the lake, ok?" Daphne said, they nodded; the group weren't too keen on splitting up yet but that what they had to do.

They got into a boat together and it seemed that lady luck had it out for Daphne because she ended sharing a boat with Malfoy and his two cronies, she realised what she had done and mouthed "Help me." over to them.

The boats took off across the glassy surface of the lake, they rounded a corner and there stood the most magnificent castle probably in existence, it had tall towers and large gates.

*Headmasters office, 1st September 1991*

Dumbledore once again found himself pacing his office, talking to himself about how he could get Harry's trust, he had hoped that if he could get Harry to his aunt and uncles house while he's still at a young impressionable age and separate him from his parents then he could get Harry to trust him but that plan went to the dogs rather quickly.

"I need to find out where he has been hiding then try and split him up from his parents." he muttered to himself.

He often wondered who this _Hermione_ was that Lily and James mentioned in Diagon Alley but he hoped that whoever she was that she didn't mess up his plans of getting to Harry on his side.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud slamming noise; the old man turned and saw a very red faced Severus Snape marching his way towards him.

"Ah, good evening Severus, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"You lied to me Dumbledore!" Severus roared at the headmaster "You told me that she was dead!"

Dumbledore remained calm even though he did not like were this was going, "What do you mean?"

"You told me that Lily was dead! Five years ago when you gave up looking for the Potters, you said the Lily Potter was gone!" Yelled the potions master with tears awfully close to making an appearance "Professor McGonagall came up to me today and told me that Lily was in fact, alive and well, when I asked her how I knew this she said that her son was starting Hogwarts this year." he was careful on how he worded his sentences because McGonagall told him not to say a word to anyone after she told him that she had been at Lily's house just two months before hand.

With that Severus turned on his heel and left the office leaving Dumbledore to go back to his musings.

**A/N I think I'll cut it off here for now because I'm getting a headache but I promise that chapter four will be longer than this one. I want to thank all who have reviewed so far, they have been a great help for me, and for those of you who have asked me about this being a 'soul mate' story, yes it is but I'm not going to bring it up for another one or two chapters because I need to get everything else in place, like all their friend, were Harry and Hermione sleep but all will be cleared up in time so please be patient.**

**I'd quickly like to answer a few of my reviewers; **

**Kimberly- thanks, I do my best.**

**Kayla- Thanks, well all I want are reviews *shrugs***

**Marie- I'm glad you do, More is on the way.**

**That's all folks, until next time, Antío!**


	4. The Sorting Hat's Plan

**A Change and Difference**

**A/N Hey all! This is the forth chapter in my lil' story, the sorting is gonna take place in this chapter and there will be a little commotion to say the least. Thanks to all who have reviewed, favourite and subscribed, you guys are brilliant! Anyways let's get on with the show! Enjoy! ****^_^**

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT own Harry Potter ©J.K. Rowling.**

_Listening to; Survivor's Guilt by Rise Against_

**Chapter Four; the Sorting Hat's Plan**

**(Third Person POV)**

*Entrance hall, Hogwarts, 1st September 1991*

The giant who Harry believed to Hagrid, a friend of his parents from school, lead them up to large oak doors and knocked them three times then stepped back. The doors opened to reveal Professor McGonagall who stepped forward then said something to Hagrid and he disappeared behind the doors.

"Alright everyone, you are about to be sorted into your houses, the houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. While you are here at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family and I want you to treat them as such. There will be house points awarded to those who do well and taken for those who need to learn to behave. Now follow me." She said briskly before turning and entering the Great Hall.

Harry remembered to put up his Occlumency shields as McGonagall and his parents had warned him that he needed to have them up while around Dumbles because he was very well mastered at legimens.

The new first years followed her through doors and stared in awe at the beautiful hall, the high enchanted ceiling, the golden plates and four long tables. Harry looked up to the teachers table and saw Dumbles looking back at him suddenly Harry felt a sharp pain at the back of his head, he knew he had just had his mind attacked because of all the Occlumency training he had had while growing up, he recoiled and his friends turned to see what was wrong, Harry told them it was nothing but Hermione still looked worried because somehow could sense that something was wrong.

She slipped her hand into Harry's white sparks shot from their skin, neither Harry nor Hermione payed any heed to this because it had happened several times when they were younger.

Professor McGonagall walked onto the platform holding a ragged old hat and a three legged stool, she set down the stool and placed the hat on top of it. The huge hall was eerily quiet for a few minutes then suddenly the old hat burst out in song;

_"__**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**_

_**But don't judge on what you see,**_

_**I'll eat myself if you can find**_

_**A smarter hat than me.**_

_**You can keep your bowlers black,**_

_**Your top hats sleek and tall,**_

_**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**_

_**And I can cap them all.**_

_**There's nothing hidden in your head**_

_**The Sorting Hat can't see,**_

_**So try me on and I will tell you**_

_**Where you ought to be.**_

_**You might belong in Gryffindor,**_

_**Where dwell the brave at heart,**_

_**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**_

_**Set Gryffindors apart;**_

_**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**_

_**Where they are just and loyal,**_

_**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**_

_**And unafraid of toil;**_

_**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**_

_**if you've a ready mind,**_

_**Where those of wit and learning,**_

_**Will always find their kind;**_

_**Or perhaps in Slytherin**_

_**You'll make your real friends,**_

_**Those cunning folk use any means**_

_**To achieve their ends.**_

_**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**_

_**And don't get in a flap!**_

_**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**_

_**For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**_

The whole hall erupted into applause when the hat finished singing, even the new first years were clapping.

McGonagall walked on to the stage again the pulled out a roll of parchment; Harry guessed that it had all the students' names on it.

"Abbot, Hannah." a frightened looking girl with her hair in two blond pigtails walked up to the stage and put the hat on. A few seconds later the hat called out "HUFFLEPUFF!" One of the centre tables cheered as the girl ran and sat down.

McGonagall continued to call out the student's names, and then when she reached Susan's names, Harry gave his friend a pat on the back as she made her way up to the stage. She put the hat on and there was a silence for a few minutes then the called, "RAVENCLAW!" the other centre table started to cheer when Susan made her to her new house table.

The sorting continued going through the names alphabetically and when McGonagall reached the G's Hermione and Daphne tensed. Harry tightened his grip on Hermione's hand causing the white sparks to turn slightly blue and he patted Daphne's shoulder.

"Granger, Hermione!" McGonagall said to the group of first years smiling slightly.

Hermione seemed reluctant to let go of Harry's hand, the white-blue sparks remained around both their hands for a few seconds after they let go. She walked up to the stage and McGonagall smiled at her then put the sorting hat on her head.

'_Hmm, interesting, very interesting. Quite the mind you have here Miss Granger.' _a small voice whispered in her ear '_but it seems that you are also loyal to a fault and very brave when needed to be, hmm yes it seems that you magic core is already bonding with your soul-mate, I'm guessing he was the boy that you were with not too long ago?'_ Hermione was puzzled, what was a soul-mate? She wondered.

'_Wondering what a soul-mate is, huh? You'll just have to find out for you self, won't you?' _the sorting hat whispered to her _'You also seem close to your friends despite the sort time you have known them so I think I'll place you in... _RAVENCLAW_!'_ The old hat called out the last bit out loud.

The Ravenclaw table cheered once more and Hermione ran to her house table looking at Harry nervously.

Next up was Daphne. She made her way up to the stool and had the hat placed on her head then no more than fifteen seconds later the hat called out "RAVENCLAW!" Hermione cheered happily along with the rest on the Ravenclaw house.

The sorting went on and the hat managed to keep the spread of students as even as possible. When it came to Neville's turn to be sorted, he looked more nervous than normal and had turned a delicate shade of green. McGonagall placed the hat on Neville's head and a minute or so later the hat called "Ravenclaw!" and said house whooped and cheered.

The next name to be called out was- "Malfoy, Draco." Malfoy strutted up to the stage. Professor Snape was disgusted by this because it reminded him of James Potter.

The hat decided that the blond haired boy needed to learn the value of loyalty and hard work so he was placed in "Hufflepuff!" and to say the Draco was displeased would be putting it lightly.

When the list came to the P's, Harry became rather nervous. McGonagall called out each name "Parkinson...!, Patil...!, Patil...!" Harry's stomach started to tie itself into knots.

Finally came his turn, "Potter, Harry!" Said McGonagall properly smiling now, Snape leaned forward in his chair to get a better look at Lily's son, he was happy to see that he had Lily's green eyes. Dumbles was also interested to see if the boy he hoped to gain control of was placed in the house he hoped along with a certain Weasley. His new plan meant that Potter and Ronald Weasley needed to become friends.

Harry walked up to the stage trying his best ignore all the whispering and people craning their necks to get a better look at him. He sat down on the stool and McGonagall set the hat on his head, which slipped down over his eyes.

'_Hmmm another difficult one, I see. Loyal, brave, and intelligent.'_ The small voice spoke _'Oh what's this, it seems you are the other girl's soul-mate... interesting.'_

'What's a soul-mate?' Harry asked temporarily forgetting that he was talking to a hat.

'_You too, eh? You two have more in common than I thought. I think it's best that I place you in, _RAVENCLAW!' the hat roared.

There was a brief silence before three students, three girls, who looked like they were in second year jumped onto their seats and started chanting "WE GOT POTTER, WE GOT POTTER, DA DA DA DAA, WE GOT POTTER" McGonagall sighed and shook her head.

"Will you three sit down, you're worse than the Weasley twins!" she yelled over their chants as Harry made his way down to the Ravenclaw table. He sat in between Hermione and Neville with Daphne and Susan opposite them.

Dumbles wasn't too happy with the house that Harry had been placed in. The majority and straight forwardness of his plan rested on where Ron Weasley was sorted. His hopes weren't too high.

"Weasley, Ronald!" Called McGonagall, the group of five rolled their eyes and stopped listening from that point on. Ron was sorted into Hufflepuff for the same reasons as Malfoy and once again, Dumbles wasn't happy with where the hat had sorted Ron.

The sorting ended with Blaise Zabaini being put into Slytherin. Dumbles stood up putting on a happy face, to confront the school.

"To the new students, welcome and to our older faces, welcome back." he said cheerfully "I would like to say a few words and here they are; fluff, cake, twang and sum. Thank you." he sat down and the hall applauded when the food appeared a second later.

The three students who were chanting earlier came over and sat by the group of five, all three of them had brown eyes and dirty blond hair with mischievous glints in their eyes.

"Hey there-"

"- mind if we -"

"- join you, because -"

"- it's fun to -"

"- talk and make -"

"- Friends, don't you agree?"

"By the way -"

"- we are triplets -"

"- and we're just awesome that way!"

The triplets picked up where the other left off and it was kind of amusing to watch them talk, it was almost like a three way tennis match.

"Slow down, you tell us your names and we'll tell you ours, ok?" Harry said with amusement obvious in his voice.

"I'm Lisa Jacobs." said the girl on the right.

"Emma Jacobs here." exclaimed the girl in the middle.

"Vikkie Jacobs at your services." said the girl on the right in a posh tone.

The group of five laughed at the triplets' antics. "Nice ta meet ya's, I'm Daphne Greengrass." said Daphne shaking the girls hands. Everyone introduced themselves and enjoyed the rest of the feast the headed up to Ravenclaw tower for the night.

*Headmaster's office, 1st September 1991*

Dumbledore was now furious at this point; his plan was going down the toilet, and fast. He needed Harry to trust him so he could raise him as a weapon against Voldemort but with what he's seen so far, it will be very difficult. The boy had great Occlumency shields so he could not find out where he has been hiding or what his parents have told him.

He needed to find out why the Sorting Hat placed Harry where he did. Dumbledore pulled the old hat from his cabinet and set on the desk.

"Hello Dumbledore, what can I do for you?" The hat asked the headmaster.

"I need to know why you placed Harry in Ravenclaw." Dumbledore replied quietly.

"Ah, I placed young Mr. Potter in Ravenclaw for two reasons; number one being that his attributes most suit him for that house and he would get along with the other Ravenclaws' rather well and the second reason being that I had placed his soul-mate in said house before hand and since the soul-bonding process has already begun, it would have been nearly pointless to place him in any other house." the Sorting Hat explained "Why the big interest, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore sighed "No it's nothing; I just thought that Harry would have been placed in Gryffindor like his parent, that's all."

The Hat didn't believe him for a minute, he was loyal only to the founders and the students on the school. What Dumbledore didn't know is that he was listening to Dumbledore all the time he was talking to himself about Harry.

"I think I'll turn in for the night if you don't mind." Said Dumbledore wearily then left his office.

'_I need to do something about the old man before he does any real damage.' _The Hat thought to its self.

**A/N Ok I'm sorry but I lied I brought the soul bonds thing in early, I didn't plan to but I brought it in anyways. Hermione and Harry won't learn more about it for a while that I will promise. I also said I would try and make the chapters longer but sadly I find my brain shutting down, I had writers block, I can write a fair amount then I shut down, it's rather annoying. Anyways, don't forget to review because I SAID SO, NOW DO IT! Until next time, Antío! **


	5. From Potions to Halloween

**A Change and Difference**

**A/N Here's chapter five for you all. I'm extremely happy to see how many people are eager to read this story. Also with the help and the ideas from my reviewers, thank you all. Sorry about the chapters being rather short but I just find it hard to make the chapters longer so I'm doing my best to make each chapter as best as I can. Anyways, Enjoy! ****^_^**

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT own Harry Potter, ©J.K. Rowling**

_Listening to; Endgame by Rise Against_

**Chapter Five; From Potions to Halloween**

**(Third Person POV)**

*First year Ravenclaw boys dorm, 2nd September 1991*

Harry had a restless night's sleep despite how tired he was last night. He got up and saw that Neville, Terry (Terry Boot) and Michael (Michael Corner) were still asleep and the sun was only just rising above the horizon. Harry got up and dress then headed down to the common room only to find Hermione curled up, sleeping on an armchair with a book lying open not too far from her.

Harry smiled and walked quietly over to her, now with anyone else Harry would have whistled loudly in their ear but Hermione was the exception and he still had the scar to prove it. He gently shook her awake.

"Hermione wake up, wake up. You're gonna miss breakfast." Harry whispered in her ear. She groaned with a small smile forming on her lips. He sighed then said "Mione you're gonna miss our first lesson." she jerked awake almost instantly saying,

"What! We can't be!" she started to panic until Harry placed his hands on her shoulders, she relaxed instantly.

"Hermione I just said that because you wouldn't wake up." Harry said softly "I'm guessing you had a rough night's sleep as well?" she nodded.

"I kept having nightmares; it just felt like I wasn't whole." Hermione said sadly. Harry pulled her into a comforting hug then there was a flash of blue light. They stood there for a while before separating.

"You feel better now?" Harry asked her, Hermione nodded.

They waited in the common room for Neville and the others to wake up then they would head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They pair spent their time writing a letter to their parents telling them that they got into Ravenclaw and made friends with Neville Longbottom, Daphne Greengrass and Susan Bones.

Once everyone was awake they went to the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione pilled their plates with food and started to dig in when their head of house, Professor Flitwick started handing out their time tables. He was a small man with wispy hair and a long nose.

The group of five examined their time tables discussing what their classes might be like then the Jacobs triplets sat down beside them and looked at their time tables.

"You got Potions this afternoon with Hufflepuff." said Lisa

"Snape is biased against all the houses but his own." continued Emma

"Plus I don't think that he has ever heard of shampoo." finished Vikkie.

The name 'Snape' sounded familiar to him but he couldn't place it, it must be a name he read in a book somewhere. The Group-of-Five finished breakfast and headed off to their first class of the day.

After lunch they made their way to the dungeon classroom for their potions class. They lined up outside the class room Ron and Draco thought it suitable to try and bait them.

"You know Potter; I don't see what's so great about you. You're just a scrawny, specy git!" Ron howled down the line at Harry, Neville and Susan who were trying to calm Hermione and Daphne from ripping the two of them to shreds then 'mailing what's left of them back to their parents in a matchbox'.

"For once, I agree with weasel-be, Potter you and your mudblood and blood traitor whores." Malfoy sneered at them and just at that moment Professor Snape walked in.

"Fifteen points from Hufflepuff for such veil language Mr. Malfoy." Snape said coldly.

"But that's not fair sir!" protested Malfoy.

The Group-of-Five sniggered quietly behind their hands at the look on Malfoy's face. Everyone walked into the classroom, there was only two to a table so Harry and Hermione sat together, Susan and Neville pair together and Daphne was mercifully paired with a Hufflepuff boy called Justin Finch-Fletchy.

Snape started out the called like the other teachers, by calling the roll. When he got to Harry's name he stopped and looked around the class. His eyes landed and the ends of his lips tugged up into a small smile.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, out new_ celebrity_." he said quietly, Ron and Draco sniggered no so quietly and Snape glared at them.

Once the roll was done the Potions Master walked around the dungeon making a rather good speech, well it was good until he ruined it by calling everyone a 'dunderhead'. He turned to Harry and suddenly asked,

"What would I get if I added the roots of Asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Lily had thought Harry and Hermione a lot about potions. "You'd get a strong sleeping potion called the Draught of Living Death." Harry replied smiling slightly.

Snape smirked "It seems that your mother has thought you well Potter." It hit Harry like a tonne of bricks, he finally figured out where I heard his name before, he was friend of Lily's but Harry had to make sure.

"How do you know my mum, sir?" Harry asked cautiously because the Jacobs Triplets had informed them that Snape could turn on a sixpence.

Snape smiled slightly and replied simply "Her and I grew up in the same neighbourhood and where friends during school." Hermione and the others looked gobsmacked at the new information where as Harry grinned happily.

After that, Professor Snape got everyone to make a simple potion to cure boils. For Hermione and Harry it was rather easy because of being taught by Harry's mum and plus they both had a lot of natural talent but the same couldn't be said about Ron because after only ten minutes he had managed to melt his cauldron and spill his acid like potion all over the dungeon floor plus himself. To say Snape was not amused would be classed as understatement of the month. He sent Ron up to the hospital wing and told off Malfoy who was working beside him for not making sure the weasel didn't make a mistake.

Near the end of the class Professor Snape asked everyone to bring up a sample of their potion to be marked and as predicted the Group-of-Five got the highest marks.

*Stone Circle, 31st October 1991*

I was hard to believe that they had been at Hogwarts for almost two whole month's and so much had happened; like Ron and Malfoy tried to trick Harry into an afterhours duel but he didn't fall for it so both Ron and Draco had gotten caught by Filch and were given detention for a week. The group-of-five had just finished their last class of the day. The school day ended early because it was Halloween

While waiting for the Halloween feast to start the Group-of-five got themselves comfortable sitting up against one of the large stones. They chatted about classes, homework and all the pranks that the Jacobs Triplets and the Weasley twin had pulled, you see, they had a rivalry of sorts because they would make bets with each other on who could pull the most spectacular pranks or who could pull the most. The triplets won most of the bets that had to do with majority while they were fifty, fifty on the quality front and from time to time the Triplets would come to Harry and Hermione for help because Harry is the son of a well known Hogwarts prankster while Hermione was raised around them as well plus they liked to pull a few pranks themselves.

With about five minutes before the feast was due to begin; Ron decided to make an appearance.

"So what you and your whores up to now?" Ron asked in sneering manor.

Neville and Harry quickly stood up and drew their wands then pointed them at the Weasel.

"You have a death wish, don't you?" Harry hissed. Hermione jumped up and tried to pull Harry back.

Ron sneered again "What are you and your mudblood bitch gonna do to me. Honestly I don't know why you hang around with her, she's just a stuck up know-it-all."

At this Hermione burst out in tears then ran off sobbing. Harry and the other four made to go after her but as Neville, Susan and Daphne went on Harry stopped beside Ron.

"So you come to your senses have you?" asked Ron smirking.

Harry turned and faced him, he saw nothing but red, nobody but nobody insulted Hermione like that and lived to tell the tale. Harry lifted his first and drove it into The Weasels nose, breaking it.

"NEVER INSULT HERMIONE AGAIN OR I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU CAN BLINK!" Harry roared giving him a hard kick in the stomach then running off to find Hermione.

It took ten minutes to find her but they did. She was hiding in the girl's bathroom on the first floor. Hermione was sobbing heavily and wouldn't come out when Susan and asked her too. When Harry caught up with them, he made sure the bathroom was empty except for Hermione. He walked in and knock the cubical door.

"'Mione, come out please." Harry asked her softly though he was still pissed off at weasel-be.

"He's right; I don't know why you put up with me." She sobbed in reply.

Harry's rage doubled on the spot. "Hermione! Don't even think about listening to that bloody sprick, you're better than that and I've known you since we were a year old, how could I not be able to put up with you?" Harry yelled at her through the cubical door "You are my closest friend 'Mione and don't forget Daphne, Susan and Neville care about you too."

"Yeah, don't let that prat get you down Hermione." called Daphne.

"Yup that's true, how could we not care about you." said Susan softly.

"You are our friend Hermione." said Neville.

The locked cubical door burst open and Hermione rapped her arms around Harry's neck and started to sob into his shoulder. There was another flash of blue light, Neville, Susan and Daphne blinked once, blinked twice.

"What... was that?" asked Susan nervously.

Harry and Hermione thought for a second, crossing their arms. It didn't seem strange to them because it had happened a few times when they were younger but it was only recently that the flashes got so big.

"I dunno, it's happened before but we never really paid any attention to It." said Hermione shrugging while Neville and Daphne looked shocked.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Hermione Granger didn't know the answer to a question." said Daphne shaking her head in awe. Everyone burst out laughing while Hermione pouted.

*Great Hall, 31st October 1991*

Dumbledore was eating his food moodily because his teachers were losing trust in him and his plans were failing plus there was the fact that Harry was not befriending Ronald Weasley like he had hoped instead he had become friends with a mudblood and several blood traitors.

The next thing Dumbledore knew was that the doors to the Great Hall burst open and Professor Quirrel came running in with his turban askew and a look of pure terror on his stopped in the middle of the Great Hall and started yelling.

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON." His eyes glazed over and his face became neutral "I thought you ought to know." then he passed out.

Everyone in the hall burst out screaming in panic and the teachers didn't look too relaxed either. Dumbledore fired several loud bangs from the end of his wand. That shut them all up.

"Prefects, take your houses up to their dormitories and keep them there. Teachers come with me and search the dungeons." He commanded. There was a sudden scramble of students trying to get out.

Dumbledore lead the teachers down to the dungeons to search for the troll. They split up to check the different areas of the expansive dungeon.

After a few minutes of looking, Dumbledore saw the troll heading up to first floor. He followed it quietly then out of one the bathrooms came Potter and his merry band of blood traitors and mudbloods. The old headmaster thought of a useful little plan that might help him get Potter on his side. He hide behind a wall and watched as Potter and his 'friends' went to take on the troll. Dumbledore would let the troll kill off Potters friends then while the boy is grieving he would gain Potter's trust by comforting him. The troll took as swing at the mudblood and he thought his plan might just work until he got an over whelming felling of anger and power.

The Potter boy looked absolutely livid, he ran towards the troll and yelled "No one hurts my friends! _Reducto!_" the spell hit the troll in the face and it fell the ground, unconscious or dead the old man did not know.

Dumbledore sighed, and then he ran up to the group and said "What happened here? Didn't I tell you to go to your dormitories?"

The group looked sheepish "Well you see sir..." Harry began really not knowing how to explain it.

"They came looking for me sir, Ronald Weasley insulted me and I ran off so my friends came looking for me and we didn't know about the troll so we panicked and did the first thing we could think of. Sorry sir." finished Hermione. At that moment Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape came up behind Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry you five but I'm taking fifty points away from Ravenclaw for your stupidity and not going to find a prefect or teacher." stated Dumbles plainly.

McGonagall cleared her voice then spoke "I think that the three of us would like to award points."

Flitwick and Snape nodded. "I think so." squeaked Professor Flitwick "I would like to award five points each."

"I would like to award a further five points each." smirked Professor Snape.

That made up for the fifty points that Dumbles had just taken. The Group-of-Five nearly jumped up and down with joy.

"And I would like to award an extra ten points each for shear dumb luck. Now off you go, the feast will continue in your common room." said Professor McGonagall giving them a small smile.

They ran off laughing at the slightly stunned look on Dumbles' face. They made their way back to the Ravenclaw common room. As soon as they walked inside they were grabbed by the Jacobs Triplets.

"Where were you five?" they asked simultaneously.

The Group-of-Five told them about the weasel calling Hermione a mudblood to which they responded;

"That," started Vikkie

"Bloody," continued Lisa

"Prat!" finished Emma

They told them about taking on the mountain troll. The Triplets looked shocked at first then stood up and started clapping.

"Well done." said Emma pompously.

"Absolutely excellent!" exclaimed Vikkie in the same tone.

"Bloody brilliant." said Lisa copying the others.

Once the group stopped laughing at the three girls antics they finished off their story by telling them about Dumbledore taking off fifty point then the other teachers giving them a total of a hundred points back.

All eight of them finished the feast and said good night. Harry and Hermione fell into a fitful night's sleep once again.

*Headmasters office, 31st October 1991*

The Sorting Hat was sitting in the glass cabinet as per usual. Dumbledore muttering to himself about the Potter boy and his friends.

Once the old fool went to bed, the hat came to life.

"Jimmy!" called the Sorting Hat. There was a small crack and a house elf appeared.

"Yes milord." Jimmy squeaked.

"I need you to take Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger to the Come and Go room because they are in the middle of soul-bonding and the old coot has forged a wedding contract between Mr. Potter and Molly Weasley's youngest daughter. We cannot let that happen, the soul-bonding process will speed up if they are closer together." croaked the hat.

"Yes milord, it will be done. Can Jimmy do anything else for you milord?" Jimmy replied.

"Yes tell Professor McGonagall about the soul-bond between Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger but warn her not to tell them and then tell her Dumbles plans for Mr. Potter then make sure to tell her to warn his parents. Report back to me when you're done." the Sorting Hat said.

Jimmy bowed low and then apparated out. The old hat sighed and waited for the house elf to return.

Ten minutes later the elf returned, he bowed low again.

"It has been done milord. Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger are now sleeping peacefully in the Come and Go room and Professor McGonagall has been informed, she will be contacting the boy's parents in the morning." Jimmy reported.

"Thank you Jimmy, you may go." croaked the old hat. The elf bowed low one last time and with a crack he was gone.

The Sorting Hat chuckled to its self "You're not getting Mr. Potter you manipulative old fool."

*Come and Go room, 1st November 1991*

The room had changed into a replica of the Ravenclaw dorms but with only one bedroom with a double bed.

Harry and Hermione were now sleeping soundly. Hermione was snuggling up to Harry and a sliver light enveloped them both.

**A/N What do ya think? Love it, Hate it, Wanna tap dance on its grave? Tell me in your review because you know you wanna. Anyways I hoped you like it, Until next time, Antío! **


	6. Author's note

**Author's Note**

**I'm soo sorry for not updating in soo long but I went on holiday for a week and now I'm not feeling well and have been unable to write. I'm working on chapter six as we speak but I can't be sure when I'll have it up because I never what I'll be doing but I will have it up at some point and I am not giving up on this story, that I can promise.**

**I want to thank my loyal readers and reviewers as well as everyone who has favourited and followed this story.**

**Anyways, until next time Antìo!**


	7. News, Good and Bad

**A Change and Difference**

**A/N Soooooo sorry the extremely late update but as i said I wasn't well, then I had a shit tonne of homework (I'm at GCSE level) and well I forgot about it then I fell sick again with a major stomach bug, I've been taking meds to help ever since. Anyways enough of my problems ON WITH THE STORY! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT own Harry Potter in anyway ©J.K. Rowling**

_Listening to; Phenomenon by Thousand Foot Crutch _

**Chapter Six: News, Good and Bad**

**(Third Person POV)**

*31st October 1991, Professor McGonagall's office*

Professor McGonagall was sitting up late once again but not because of homework's that need marking, no it was because several of her favourite students nearly died several hours earlier and a certain manipulative old fart trying to take points from them for defeating a mountain troll which not many students can do and live to tell the tail.

All of a sudden one of the kitchen house elves appeared in front of her. "Good evening Professor, I have some things that you need to knows." McGonagall raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Oh and what is it, Jimmy?" she asked.

"The sorting hat wishes to tell you that Harry and Hermione Potter have a soul bond and that Dumbles plans to kill Harry Potter." Jimmy replied.

McGonagall felt her heart warm at the thought of her surrogate niece and nephew having a soul bond then it sank and her blood froze when she heard about Dumbles plans.

"Where are they now?" she asked panicked.

"They are sleeping in the Come and Go room, ma'am." said the elf.

McGonagall breathed a sigh of relief at the news,

"Does anyone else know about this?" the professor asked more calmly than before. The elf shook its head negative and replied,

"No, but the sorting hat wishes you to warn their parents, ma-am" the elf stood waiting for an answer.

McGonagall nodded, "Of course, I'll tell them in the morning, thank you for informing me." Jimmy bowed and pooped out of the office.

McGonagall walked over to the cabinet she kept in the corner of the office and pulled a bottle of single malt whiskey then said,

"To a new and beautiful soul-bond." she poured herself a healthy glass and drank deeply.

*1st November 1991, Potters home*

Lily and James Potter were sitting at the table of their London home eating breakfast, both smiling in the light of recent and good news when the fire place flared into life and the face of one Minerva McGonagall appeared in the hearth.

Lily! James! Are you there?" she called.

"We're here, what do we owe this pleasant surprise, Minnie?" asked Lily, subconsciously rubbing the slight bump that had formed on her stomach as she and James walked into the living room.

"I've got some great and terrible news Lily." McGonagall replied, the action not lost on her.

"Okay then, good news first." said James, rapping his arm around Lily and sitting on the couch.

"Harry and Hermione have a soul bond!" exclaimed McGonagall.

James and Lily stared at the face in the fire for a second before breaking out in grins and cheering,

"That's brilliant! Do they know?" asked an excited Lily with James almost dancing behind her.

McGonagall shook her head, "No they don't, and right now they are sleeping in the Room of Requirement."

James and Lily nodded, "Now what is the terrible news?" asked James.

"Dumbledore is planning on getting Harry killed eventually, that is all I've been told."

"THAT BASTARD!" thundered a _very_ angry Lily, "I'll kill him myself if he thinks about harming my boy!"

"Damn bastard, death is too good for him" muttered a murderous James.

McGonagall nodded in agreement, "Yes, I agree but you cannot tell them about either pieces of news just yet, understand?"

James and Lily nodded reluctantly, "Of course."

McGonagall smiled softly, hoping her recent suspicions were correct, "Now, Lily, James, do you have any news for me?" she asked.

James and Lily looked at each other meaningfully before Lily replied,

"I'm pregnant!"

**A/N I'm so sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but better something than nothing, if you have any suggestions please tell me. Review because every time you do a kitten and a puppy are born and Justin Bebier slowly starts to lose his voice. **


	8. The Founders and A BIG dog

**A Change and Difference**

**A/N I'm very happy, after the last chapter the reviews on this story went from 122 to 137 over night and I'm happy most of you who like my authors note at the end XP so all in all I'm a very happy camper (not that I've ever gone to camp) anyways ON WITH ZE STORY! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, ©J.K. Rowling... soon =.=**

_Listening to; A little Faster by There for Tomorrow_

**Chapter Seven; The Founders and Big Dog**

*The Room of Requirement, 1st November 1991*

Harry stirred and his sleep and slowly opened his eyes, he felt comfortable warmth beside him, he looked over and saw a mane of bushy brown hair, panicking slightly he grabbed his glasses and put them on. Lying beside him was a sleeping Hermione, snuggling up to his side.

Harry couldn't help but smile at the sight but tried to remember what happened last night; he went to bed, he started having nightmares but then they stopped. He looked around the room they were in, it looked like the Ravenclaw dorms but there was only one bed.

Harry gently shook Hermione awake, making sure he wouldn't get hit if she decided to have a swing at him for disturbing her sleep, "'Mione, come on get up." he said quietly.

Hermione groaned and slowly opened her eyes so they could adjust to the light, she looked around and saw Harry looking her with his mesmerising emerald green eyes... then it hit her, they were in the same bed!

"Harry, what's going on?" she asked suddenly alert.

Harry shrugged, "I dunno, but it looks like we're in the Ravenclaw dorms."

Harry and Hermione got out of the bed and had a look around the room they were in. The walls were painted light blue with bronze patterns along them. There was a large chest of mahogany drawers in the corner and a cupboard on the other side of the room. What caught their attention was that both their trunks were sitting on the end of the queen sized bed.

"Wow, this place is so cool!" exclaimed Harry.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, it definitely is." she said, "Oh I wonder what's past that door!" Hermione ran over to said door and opened it; it leads to a spiral staircase. Motioning for Harry to follow her she ran down the stairs and into an exact replica of the Ravenclaw common room only with, if possible, more books.

"Ah, new arrivals." said a new voice, startling the pre-teens.

They slowly turned around and saw a portrait beautiful lady wearing black robes; her ebony coloured hair was in a low pony-tail and came to her mid-back. She had electric eyes were looking at them like some sort of puzzle that needed solving yet there was a kind smile on her face.

"Excuse me, but wh-who are you?" Harry asked the portrait nervously.

"I am Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the four founders of Hogwarts." the Portrait replied.

Hermione's jaw nearly hit the floor; this was Rowena Ravenclaw, well a portrait of her, one of the strongest witches since Merlin and Morgana!

"I-it's nice to meet you." Hermione stuttered out.

Harry just stared at the portrait in awe; sure he knew about moving portrait, heck, he'd been round them for the last three months but this was one of the four founders of Hogwarts and possible one of the strongest witches ever!

"It's nice to meet you too dear, but please, call me Rowena." Rowena replied with a slight.

"Uh, okay." Said Harry and Hermione in unison.

A voice from Rowena's frame called, "Hey, Rowena! Who's with you?" It said.

Rowena sighed a long suffering sigh, "Come here and see for yourself!" she called back. A few seconds a man in black robes with scarlet trim appeared; he had a handsome face, red hair and brown eyes and a sword at his hip appeared in the frame. He spotted Harry and Hermione standing there and grinned.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he said.

"Godric, this is Harry Potter and Hermione Pot- er, Granger." replied Rowena.

Godric looked intrigued, "Oh is that so?" he said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Godric Gryffindor. I'd shake your hand but for obvious reasons I can't."

"H-hello Godric." Harry spoke nervously. Hermione just stood beside him still looking like a fish out of water.

Harry nudged Hermione in the ribs to bring her out of her trance; she was starting to catch flies.

"Err, I'd like to know something... where are we?" asked Harry.

Rowena smiled her soft smile at him, "You're in my quarters, of course. It's the only place where Godric and my descendants should be."

It took a minute for that information to sink in the pairs heads and nearly pass out in shock.

"You mean we're your descendents!" Hermione said in not but a whisper.

Godric rolled his eyes and said, "That's what she just said." Rowena slapped him over the head and berated him for being rude.

Harry and Hermione looked taken aback, who knew Godric Gryffindor liked to stick his foot in his mouth?

Rowena cleared her throat and continued, "Well, as our descendents and being in the middle of a soul-bond you need to be together for as long as possible."

The two pre-teens shared a glance, thinking the exact same thing; _What is a soul-bond? _

Both Rowena and Godric smiled knowingly at the two,

"We know what you're thinking, but we cannot tell you just yet and if you're as smart as we know you are then you'll figure it out without much trouble." said Godric with an almost fatherly smile.

"Alright, but who can we tell about this?" Hermione asked.

"Only those who you trust completely." stated Rowena simply.

The pair nodded in reply.

"Now of you go, you have classes to get to." said Godric, looking slightly amused as realisation dawned on the younger two's faces and they ran up the stairs to get ready.

Rowena looked at her bonded and said, "The world is in good hands, isn't it?" she asked.

Godric nodded, "Yes, it couldn't be in better hands."

.oO0Oo.

Ten minutes later both Harry and Hermione were standing outside of the Room of Requirement, watching the door slowly fade out of existence and the information of how to open it again appear in their minds. After few more minutes trying to figure out what just happened.

Quickly casting the _Tempus _charm Lily had taught them, they realised that they were going to miss breakfast at this rate. They sprinted down to the Great Hall.

Spotting Neville, Daphne and Susan, Harry and Hermione sat down next to them and caught their breath.

"Where were you two last night?" asked Neville curiously.

"Yeah, when we woke up this morning and found you were gone we nearly had a panic attack!" exclaimed Susan.

Harry was about to speak when the Jacobs triplets came running into the Great Hall looking like they just walked through a tornado with an umbrella.

"Big-," Vikkie started.

"- Big-," Emma continued.

"Dog!" Lisa finished, exasperatedly.

"Slow down and tell us what happened." Daphne said slowly and calmly to them.

Taking a deep breath Emma started, "We wanted to see what exactly made the third floor so 'forbidden'."

"So this morning we went to said corridor and found a locked door and, naturally we unlocked," Lisa carried on.

"And we found a bloody three-headed dog about the size of a house!" concluded Vikkie.

The Group-of-Five shared looks, all thoughts of their previous conversation gone... for now,

"Well there is one person my mum and dad told me to go to when you need info on magical creatures in Hogwarts." Harry said simply.

"Hagrid." the other four answered.

**A/N Well I hope you liked it, it was later then I hoped to upload but hey, better late than never. Anyways, it is still pretty short but I hope to increase the size of chapters by a few hundred words every chapter. And I'd like to say something to user Timber,**

**If you want perfect spelling go to a book store buy a book for about £6 or $6 so please stop complaining.**

**And also i'd like to ask if anyone would like to beta my story because I **_**really **_** need it please! Remember to review because if you don't, U NO GET COOKIE! Antìo! **


End file.
